


Eighty

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Billiy-Joe is actually a very cute young lesbian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Open Relationships, Punk, Rebels, Songfic, Teenagers, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: De como Billy se enamora de la última de las chicas americanas.





	1. Epígrafe.

 

> _«_ Querían hablar, pero no pudieron; había lágrimas en sus ojos. Ambos estaban pálidos y delgados; pero aquellos rostros pálidos estaban iluminados con el amanecer de un nuevo futuro»

—Fiódor Dostoyevski; Crímen y castigo.


	2. Introducción.

Billy Josephine “Joe” Armstrong era la novia que todos querían tener, en teoría, porque en práctica siempre terminaba huyendo.

Rebelde, mal hablada, sensible y neurótica.

Le gustaba el punk y los hombres mayores que ella.

Amaba el maquillaje pero detestaba el rosa.

Muchos la llamaban zorra y ella estaba orgullosa de eso. No le importaba que muchos no entiendan que vivir su sexualidad de forma activa no la hacía menos mujer que a otras.

También era una de las únicas mujeres en la escena punk y era respetada por eso. Vocalista y guitarrista de Green Day, reina del drama e inalcanzable.

Billy decía que tenía el corazón de piedra y que no tenía tiempo para las relaciones sentimentales…

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

 


	3. I. 80.

La chica sacó un pequeño espejo y de retocó el labial, luego miró su reflejo y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Estaba preciosa —modestia aparte—. El delineador negro resaltaba sus ojos verdes a la perfección y sus labios rojos robaban la atención de su look; su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado para darle un toque rebelde.

Tré Cool se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, dejándole un pequeño beso en el hombro, ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está la chica más preciosa de toda California?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a ella.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

—Tré, cariño, terminamos hace un año, deja de actuar como si siguieramos siendo novios.

Tré rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—A Mike no le dices nada.

—Ustedes son mis chicos— contestó, Tré volteó y ella lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo, cuando un par de groupies pasaron cerca de ellos.

—Que asco, es una zorra—escuchó a una de las chicas susurrar en voz demasiado alta, la otra rió tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Apuesto a que se deja meter mano por todos los miembros de su banda, iugh.

Billy volteó hacia ellas y sonrió con ironía

— Sí, ambos folla muy bien y más cuando me cogen al mismo tiempo. ¿Algún problema con eso?— ellas la miraron con asco—. Oww, ¿Les asusta el sexo? Que tiernas.  
Y ahora ella estaba realmente molesta. Las chicas se fueron y ella giró sobre sus talones.

—No les hagas caso, son unas idiotas.

—Perdón, pero… me molesta—ella suspiró—. No lo entiendo, ellas hacen lo mismo que yo y nadie las insulta y las mira con asco.

Bajó el tono de voz y miró al suelo. Tré la tomó de la mejilla y la hizo mirarlo a la cara.

—Billy, no te preocupes, sabes que eres mucho mejor que esas mojigatas. No estás haciendo nada malo.

—Sólo quiero que me tomen en serio.

—La gente siempre encuentra algo para criticarte, así que sólo saca el dedo medio al universo y vive como se te dé la puta gana.

Billy intentó sonreír pero seguía dolida.

—Tocamos como en quince minutos, avisa a Mike.

Hoy presentarían los temas de su primer disco al público. Billy se había esforzado mucho en ellos y había tratado de mejorar lo que fue el EP que habían sacado, incluso había obligado a los chicos a practicar largas jornadas todos los días para superarse, ellos la terminaron odiando por ello.

Ella alisó su falda y afinó su guitarra. Luego Mike y Tré subieron al escenario y ella los acompañó.

Era la primera vez que tocaban en Minnesota y estaba nerviosa, no había bebido lo suficiente como para soltarse como de costumbre y había mucha, mucha gente.

Empezó con _Only of you_ , la canción que había escrito para Tré cuando lo conoció por primera vez, luego continuó con _1000 hours_ , a la gente le gustaba.

Miró al público y la vio, una deslumbrante chica de bonitas facciones, mirándola con admiración y algo dentro de su ser empezó a cosquillear.

_Demonios, sí que es linda._

¿Podría acercarse y hablarle? Joder, esa chica era en verdad preciosa y tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

Miró a Tré y a Mike, para ver si era la única que se fijaba en aquella chica, agradeció a Dios que sí lo era, no pelearía con sus amigos por una mujer, porque ser una ella también era una desventaja.   
(No era la primera vez que pasaba, Tré solía sacarle las conquistas).

Y de pronto, letras de futuras canciones de agolparon en su mente y ella sonrió, porque tenía nueva musa.

….

—Hola, me encantó tu presentación de esta noche—le dijo la chica de sus sueños—. ¿Me lo firmarías?

Le pasó el EP y Billy se sonrojó.

—C-Claro, muchas gracias—Se lo firmó y estaba temblando—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Adrienne—contestó y su nombre se quedó grabado como fuego en su alma—. Puedes llamarme Addie.

—Suena como a 80—dijo Billy y luego rió por su ocurrencia, Addie sonrió también y Billy se derritió.

— ¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

Lo bueno de ser mujer es que no se notaba su coqueteo, ya que era común que las chicas se pidieran sus números de teléfono sin intenciones románticas, así que podía acercarse a ella sin ser tan obvia, o al menos no por el momento.

Eighty era un sobrenombre único para una chica única.

Le gustaban los Ramones, la playa y las películas de Kubrick, los libros de poesía y el existencialismo alemán. Hablaba de teorías de conspiración y aseguraba que el gobierno nos ocultaba cosas Nunca había conocido a alguien como a ella.

¿Sería ella ésta vez la indicada?


	4. II. Private Ale.

Eighty tenía novio, un tal Justin Algo. Todo iba demasiado bien como para ser real.  Sus probabilidades de conquistarla se habían reducido un noventa por ciento.

No lo conocía, pero sentía que lo odiaba y que él era la razón de su miseria.

Según le habían contado, era alguien de familia acomodada y  todo un caballero, no tenía forma de competir contra eso.    
Seguía comunicándose con ella por teléfono ya que vivían a muchos kilómetros de distancia y eso la desanimaba mucho.

Mike le había dicho que no se preocupara, que había muchos peces en el mar. Mike siempre decía estupideces que sacaba de esos tontos libros de autoayuda que había empezado a leer, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Ella dejó su guitarra a su lado y le lanzó una mirada de hastío a Tré, él se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Pasa algo, preciosa?

— ¿Has visto a Mike? Aún no terminamos de practicar.

—Fue a fumar a fuera— Tré la miró sorprendido—. Te lo dijo hace unos minutos, ¿No escuchaste?

—Lo siento, ando por las nubes.

—Lo noté—se burló él—. ¿Estás enamorada otra vez?

— ¿Qué?  ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Veamos, en Slappy Hours, guiándonos por las letras de las canciones…—se tocó la barbilla—. Estuviste babeando por como trece personas distintas,  incluyéndome a mí, al hijo del juez, a Érica…

—Catorce, en realidad—murmuró avergonzada—. No es eso, esta vez, es más… No lo sé, estoy preocupada por Kerplunk.

—Está saliendo de maravilla y lo sabes, ¿Cómo se llama esta vez?— ella suspiró.

—No diré nada.

—No te lo robaré—Tré rodó los ojos—. Fue sólo una vez y hasta ahora sigues reclamándome, supéralo.

—Fueron dos.

—Mike no cuenta.

— ¡Lo había olvidado! Es mi ex, así que fueron tres.

—No cuenta porque también soy tu ex, ex al cuadrado se anula.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Matemática básica. Deja de faltar al colegio y tal vez aprendas algo. Oh, espera, te expulsaron.

—Ya cállate de una buena vez.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es hombre o mujer? Dame pistas.

—Mujer—soltó exasperada.

— ¿Christie?

—No, idiota.

— ¿Road?

— ¿Quién en la maldita vida se llama así?

—Una vez conocí a un chico que se llamaba Sindulfo—él se encogió de hombros, ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz e intentó no reír y parecer enojada, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Ale?

—No.

— ¿Holden Caufield?

— ¡Ese es el maldito personaje principal del guardián entre el centeno! ¿Acaso nunca leíste el libro?

—No soy amante de la lectura.

—Ugh, no sé cómo llegué a fijarme en ti.

—Te conquisté con mi increíble cabello verde y mis brazos de baterista—rió suave—. Veamos, ¿80?

— ¡No!— ella enrojeció—. Además,  cuando te conocí tu cabello era color popó.

—Estás como un tomate y tu labio inferior tiembla, así que es ella. Un momento, ¿Quién putas se puede llamar así?

—Odio que me conozcas  tan bien—se quejó ella. Tré sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Es… un apodo, se llama Adrienne pero le digo Addie de cariño.

—Ah, Addie y 80 suenan parecido.

—Lo sé, no podía llamar a la canción “Adrienne Nesser” porque no rimaba, además sería demasiado directo.

Mike entró a la sala, ambos quedaron en silencio, él tomó asiento con ellos y los miró expectante.

— ¿Qué?

—Nad-…

— ¡Billy tiene novia nueva!

—Te detesto, Frank Edwin Wright III—dijo ella con la mandíbula apretada—. Y no es mi novia—se apresuró a aclarar,  los ojos de Mike brillaron con curiosidad.

— Oh, ¿la conozco?

—No es de por aquí—contestó ella entre dientes.

— ¿Se llama Christie?

— No, ugh.

— ¿Se llama Ho-…?

—Se llama Adrienne—contestó, rodando los ojos—. Y no es mi novia.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Mike, Tré sonrió.

—Se le están cayendo las bragas por ella, nada más. Otro platónico para agregar a la lista.

Así fue como sus mejores amigos se enteraron de sus sentimientos por Addie. Hubiera preferido un millón de veces que todo se mantuviera en secreto pero bueno, la vida es así.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con ella?

—Vivimos lejos de la otra—contestó Billy—. La conocí cuando estuvimos por Minnesota.

—Eso no es un problema.

—Y tiene novio.

—Eso sí—dijo Tré—. Puedes… no lo sé, ¿seducirla y hacer que deje a su novio?

—Leí un libro que decía que puedes conseguir lo que quieras si piensas mucho en ello, ya sabes, ley de atracción—dijo Mike, Billy soltó una risa filosa.

—Los libros de autoayuda son una mierda, Mikey.

—Me hacen sentir mejor—contestó.

—Así como la metanfetamina hace sentir mejor a Tré, lo cual no quiere decir que sea algo bueno.

—No empieces, Billy Josephine—murmuró Tré.

…

Adrienne la llamó una noche, llorando, Billy la escuchó sollozar y la consoló, dejándola maldecir y diciéndole que estaría ahí para ella.

 _—Me golpeó, Bill, tengo un enorme moretón en la cara._  
Le había dicho una vez de calmarse y apaciguar sus hipidos.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta!—Billy gruñó—. Por favor, dime que no volverás a verlo.

 _—No tengo a donde ir_ —susurró—. _Mamá ya no me quiere en casa._

—Sólo… Intenta tomar tus cosas y ser sigilosa, tomaré la camioneta de Mike e iré por ti.  
…

Addie no quiso quedarse más de una semana en Berkeley. Tenía trabajo y estudiaba, sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para denunciar a su exnovio y conseguir el dinero suficiente para un nuevo departamento, lejos de Steve y su antigua vida. Billy amó cada segundo que pasó con ella, amó cada cicatriz y ayudó a sanar cada herida.

Mike y Tré también la amaban, la habían adoptado como hermanita, lo cual ponía algo celosa a Billy, pero en parte sacaba un peso de sus hombros. La aceptaban, a diferencia de a Erica o a algunos de sus novios anteriores con los cuales siempre tenían discusiones. Y Addie no parecía incómoda ante las bromas donde ellos sugerían que ellas pudiesen tener una relación.

Esperaría el tiempo suficiente para que 80 arreglara su corazón,  para que olvide a Steve y vuelva a abrirse a un nuevo futuro, para hacerla sentir mejor y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

(o para volver a romperlo y cortarse con los pedazos).


	5. III. 2000 Light years away.

Se sentó en su habitación y pensó en ella, su pulso se aceleró y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Hablaban por teléfono durante horas y cada día se interesaba más en esa chica. A pesar de la distancia se sentía cada vez más cerca de ella.

A Addie le gustaban las anécdotas que le contaba sobre la gira, sobre la banda, también amaba oírla cantar.

Esa noche Billy le había cantado _Can't help falling in love_ de Elvis y ella había respondido diciendo que tenía una voz preciosa y que la extrañaba.

Al día siguiente iría a Minnesota sólo para pasar el tiempo con ella, aprovechando que la gira había acabado. Mike le había reprochado su actitud y le había dicho que estaba actuando como niña enamorada de nuevo, ella había contestado que no era su culpa, que se enamoraba cinco veces al día y que estos últimos tiempos todas las veces era de la misma chica.

_-No sabes cuánto me ponen las lesbianas, deberías toquetearla frente a mí, digo, falta poco para mi cumpleaños, me harías feliz._

\- ¡Tré! Eso es desagradable, no seas un cerdo.

Tré rió por el otro lado de la línea y ella estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared, pero ese ladrillo era demasiado pesado y costoso como para darse ese lujo.

- _Lo siento, bonita, estaba bromeando_.

Ambos sabían que no era verdad.

-Ella... no quiero acostarme con ella, ya sabes, me pone un montón pero no lo sé, es como un ángel y no quiero ensuciarla con mis manos.

- _Eso es vomitivo y cursi, pero bonito de todas formas. Que linda_ -dijo Tré. - _Una pregunta, ¿Cómo lo hacen las lesbianas?_

-Frank, en serio, me das asco.

- _Es curiosidad-_ se excusó-. Y te diré cómo lo hacemos los hombres con otros hombres.

-Es morbo-le reprochó ella-. Yo y mi futura novia no somos tus objetos de fantasías sexuales, Frank. Además, sé cómo lo hacen los gays, te veo coger todos los fines de semana en el sofá.

_-¿Entonces me espías...? Pequeña traviesa._

-Mi habitación está justo al lado de la sala, idiota, lo veo por más que no quiera.

Billy recordó por qué lo suyo con Tré no había funcionado, él era demasiado desagradable, machista y tosco en ocasiones, también se volvía algo violento cuando se metía metanfetamina, que por el momento era su droga favorita.

Ella también se drogaba, pero le daba pena que el precioso rostro de Frank se cubriera de llagas y cicatrices por culpa del cristal.

 _-Ven a mi cuarto, bebé, estoy caliente_.

-Lo noté-se burló-. Lo siento, pero se supone que estamos hablando por teléfono porque te da flojera venir y porque a mí me da flojera ir hasta allá.

_-¿Quieres que vaya?_

-Nop, tengo sueño-bostezó-. Buenas noches, hijo de puta, ojalá amanezcas muerto-soltó con ternura.

- _Tengo una erección del tamaño de un edificio ahora, niña, ¿Me dejarás así?_

-No te mide ni diez centímetros, idiota, no exageres-oh sí, le encantaba molestarlo. Ella soltó una risita.

- _Igual te hago gritar._

-Ese ego-ella rodó los ojos-. Una paja al año no hace daño. Ya está. Buenas noches.

- _P-Pero..._

-Buenas noches.

Y cortó.

Bueno, como ella misma había dicho: una paja al año no hace daño.

" _Cierro mis ojos, muerdo mis labios y sueño con ella, porque ella está a 2000 años luz de distancia"._

[...]

Minnesota era bonita, pero muy grande y confusa, además había perdido el autobús, por lo que tuvo que ir a pie hasta su destino, arrastrando su pequeña maleta de ruedas.

Por suerte, se había memorizado el camino a casa de su chica, pero Dios santo que estás en los cielos, caminó durante casi cuatro putas horas para llegar, en total contó doscientas casas, que se sintieron como 2000.

Las locuras que uno comete por amor.

Así que tocó la puerta, jadeante y algo sudorosa, desesperada por sentarse de una buena vez. Adrienne abrió tímidamente y su corazón retumbó en su pecho.

\- ¡Viniste!... Espera, ¿Viniste caminando?-Billy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y asintió, sintiéndose patética, Addie suspiró de ternura y la invitó a pasar, tomándola de la mano-. Siéntate, te traeré algo de agua, debes estar sedienta.

Billy se abanicó con la mano y se apartó varios mechones de pelo del rostro.

Addie volvió con una jarra de agua con hielo y Billy jamás se sintió tan feliz por tomar algo.

-Gracias, salvaste mi vida.

-Me hubieras avisado-le reprochó, pero estaba sonriendo y le contagió su sonrisa a Billy.

-No quería preocuparte.

-Eres demasiado adorable para mí pobre corazoncito-dijo Adrienne dramáticamente antes de reír-. Por cierto, te hice un mixtape.

Billy se emocionó. Eso fue lo más bonito que habían hecho.

_Para Billie, la chica más linda sobre la faz de la tierra._

Oh.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy tierna-dijo ella-. Me encanta, pero mi nombre está mal escrito-soltó avergonzada.

-¿Mal escrito?

-Sí, me llamo Billy, con "y". Mi madre estaba algo drogada cuando escribió mi nombre en el acta.

Addie rió, y su risa era en verdad preciosa.

-Lo siento, linda. La próxima escribiré bien tu nombre.

 _Linda_. Addie era tan cariñosa con ella, pero no podía saber si era interés romántico o si ella era así con todas sus amigas.

Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sólo... espero que no me odies ni te sientas incómoda.

-Okay... supongo.

-¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad?- Addie la miró con confusión.

-Soy bisexual. Creí que lo habías notado.

 _Qué_.

»-Y estuve coqueteando todo este tiempo contigo, preciosa. ¿No te diste cuenta?

Y Billy dejó de respirar.

-¿E-En serio?- tartamudeó. La sorpresa y el latir incesante de su corazón la volvieron un desastre-. No mientas, por favor, no es gracioso.

-¿Crees que mentiría si hiciera esto?-la tomó del mentón. Billy dejó de respirar y quiso salir corriendo. No lo hizo, se plantó y la miró a los ojos, resplandecían. La escuchó reír y ahora ambas estaba riendo juntas.

Se besaron, suavemente, sin segundas intenciones y todo estuvo bien. Ambas estaban en casa.

Aunque Adrienne Nesser era demasiado para ella, porque estaba a 2000 años luz de distancia.


	6. IV. When I come around.

Slappy hours y Kerplunk tuvieron demasiado éxito para ser álbumes lanzados de forma independiente. Las discográficas empezaron a perseguir a Green Day, incluso uno de los jefes de una había prometido tatuarse el logo de la banda si firmaban con ellos.

Habían firmado con una multinacional, se habían vuelto exitosos y los habían expulsado de Gilman Street, el club underground que los vio crecer.

La ultima vez que había entrado, el baño estaba lleno de graffitis. _Muerte a Billy Joe. Green Day no pertenece aquí_.

Mientras más éxito tenían, Adrienne quedaba cada vez más sola.

Dos años de noviazgo con Billy Joe Armstrong no eran fáciles de soportar. No fue nada sencillo para ninguna de las dos. Soportar burlas crueles y desprecio de todos, soportar no verse por largos periodos de tiempo y aguantar rumores sobre la otra. Pero lo habían logrado, el amor siempre prevalecía.

Aunque Adrienne estaba harta de llorar todas las noches y sentirse del asco. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero ya estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre.

—¿No volverás esta noche?

— _Lo siento, cariño. Sabes cómo es. Tengo que tocar en un bar y…_

—Te extraño.

— _Yo también. Volveré mañana, lo prometo._

Eso había dicho ayer, pero seguía sin verla.

_Billy te engaña._

_La otra noche la ví con unos chicos…_

_Es una drogadicta sin futuro._

_La vi besándose con otra chica._

Adrienne sintió pena por sí misma y miró hacia arriba para no derramar lágrimas. Se sentía como si estuviera muriendo, estaba harta de tanto llorar.

¿Lo peor? En parte sabía que era verdad, su novia era promiscua y no estaba acostumbrada a los compromisos.

¿Era una idiota por hacer oídos sordos a eso? ¿Por seguir amándola a pesar de todo?

No

     Quería

               Seguir

                        Así.

…

—Billy, lo siento. No puedo más.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo vivir así, extrañándote y sintiéndome como una estúpida por eso.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

—Lo siento, pero quiero terminar esto.

— ¿Qué?— Billy buscó un rastro de que estuviera bromeando en su rostro—. Amor, deja de jugar.

—Sé que no debo dejarme guiar por lo que dice la gente, pero es inevitable. Y nunca nos vemos, siempre estás con otras personas, parece… que ya no quieres estar conmigo.

—Soy una celebridad ahora, tengo poco tiempo libre y siempre trato de pasarlo contigo— elevó el tono de voz—. ¡Sabes cómo soy! Lo sabías desde el principio y aún así decidiste quedarte conmigo.

—Lo sé, por eso, me duele. Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

Adrienne bajó la vista y evadió su mirada por todos los medios. Billy le levantó la vista con el pulgar y secó sus lágrimas de mascarilla.

—Estaba vagando por el momento, ensuciando patios, ya sabes. No te pongas tan intensa.

—Me dijeron que… tú y Mike.

—Nos besamos, sí, pero es parte del show.

—No sabes lo difícil que es dormir sin saber dónde está tu novia, si siquiera piensa en ti, sin saber si ya encontró a alguien mejor y se enamoró—su voz se fue apagando.

—No te merezco, Adrienne Nesser. Estoy muy consciente de eso. Y grábalo en tu cabeza, jamás encontraré a nadie mejor que ti, mi 80.

—Lo harás, soy fácil de reemplazar—contestó ella—. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser la segunda opción siempre.

Y Billy se sintió tan mal por escuchar su voz tan apagada y carente de emoción que quiso vomitar.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para volver a ganar tu confianza?

—Darme un tiempo.

 _Un tiempo._ No especificaba cuál. Billy estaba temerosa. Podía ser desde una semana o un año, quizás toda la vida, cuando se de cuenta de que ninguna es buena para la otra.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió pánico de perder a su ancla.

Algo pesado se instaló en su pecho, se le dificultó respirar y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

— ¿Billy?

— ¡Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé! ¡Soy un puto caso perdido! Sabía que arruinaría esto tarde o temprano, sabía que estás a 2000 años luz de distancia— su corazón, la taquicardia empezó a hacerla marearse y sentirse débil—. Perdón, sé que tienes razón.

Recordó cuando había conocido a los padres de Adrienne, las muy notorias muecas de decepción en el rostro y cómo la miraron de arriba abajo, despreciándola por su forma de vestir.

¿Lo peor?

Adrienne la había presentado como una amiga.

—Billy, esto no se trata sobre ti. No todo es siempre sobre ti.

— ¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decir?—ella se tensó. Addie soltó un chasquido y elevó ambas cejas.

—Nada, niña, tranquilízate.

Odiaba eso, que Addie la tratara como si fuera una niña haciendo berrinches cada que peleaban.

—Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo sabes, Adrienne. No soy una puta niña. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor haz lo que quieras.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Repitió Addie con un tono ácido.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Darle la vuelta a todo para que termine siempre sobre ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando olvidaste nuestro aniversario? Te enojaste conmigo porque te reclamé e hiciste el berrinche del siglo.

—Es que me tratabas como si tuviera cinco años, odio eso.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Los ojos de Billy estaban llorosos, Addie los tenía rojos y su rímel estaba un poco corrido.

—Eso no es todo, Billy, no fue lo único de lo que me enteré. No me molestaría tanto si sólo fuera que nunca estás conmigo.

— ¿Qué te dijeron esta vez?— Addie tomó aire, su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—Amanda.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambas, Billy no negó ni afirmó nada, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos y no volvió a mirar a Addie. Eso fue suficiente para ella, volteó y fue hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, Billy Joe, fue un placer coincidir en esta vida


	7. V. She/Stuck with me.

Ella. Amanda Jones. Una rebelde, una santa y peligrosa, era el símbolo de la resistencia y sostenía su corazón como a una granada de mano

El espíritu punk hecho mujer. Billy cayó pérdida ante su encanto cuando la conoció, a pesar de que su corazón pertenecía a Adrienne, no pudo evitar extraviarlo y mandarlo con otra. Sus sentimientos por Amanda eran algo que no podía comprender del todo, la hacían sentir enferma pero quemaban en su pecho.

Amanda era igual de inestable que ella, ambas eran una bomba de tiempo y se dejaron llevar. Cuando Adrienne se marchó, Amanda llegó para quedarse.

Amanda, la amaba, sí, pero amarla la lastimaba por dos motivos, Adrienne y ella misma. Ella tenía problemas de ansiedad, Amanda sufría de depresión y de alguna forma también la arrastraba al abismo.

Amanda siempre hablaba de morir, de revolución, de feminismo, que era oprimida por su familia y que se había dado cuenta de que sus inquietudes habían sido sólo ilusiones vanas implantadas por su familia desde que era una niña. Soñaba en grande, pero tenía episodios donde se hundía y lastimaba a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Billy, por lo cual terminaban peleando madrugadas enteras.  
Pero su relación con ella, al igual que con Addie, había durado mucho tiempo, casi  un año. Un año desde que había dejado ir a Eighty, un año y medio de que se había enamorado de Amanda Jones.

Amanda era más celosa y le exigía más atención, también le había prohibido besar a los chicos. Lo entendía, no era nada fuera del otro mundo. No cometería el error que cometió con Adrienne, dejar que su corazón callejero se escape de nuevo. También le reclamaba de seguido por haber firmado con una multinacional, según ella, eso la convertía en una “vendida” y que eso no tenía cabida en la escena.

¿El problema con ella?

Todo lo que tenía de rebelde lo tenía de tóxica.

Y Billy estaba consciente de que no  estaba bien, que estaba atrapada, forzada a caer y que debía rendirse de la pelea.

Lo que alguna vez había sido un apasionante y demoledor amor, ahora no era más de deudas, cheques de desempleo y rencor.

“ _Hipócrita_ ” había musitado Billy, entre dientes y en tono muy bajo. De repente tuvo una ráfaga de nostalgia, porque tan sólo meses atrás admiraba a la mujer que dormía a su lado, ahora sólo fingía estar dormida cuando ella llegaba y también cuando se marchaba por la mañana, sin dirigirle palabra.

Amanda dormía a su lado, pero la sentía lejos y ella no era la rebelde por la que había caído ciegamente.

Billy sabía que era en parte su culpa, por haberla idealizado y por haber dejado todo por ella. Ahora, todo lo que hacía Amanda generaba un extraño sentimiento de molestia en ella, molestia que sabía era más por ella misma que por nadie.

Noches como esas eran en las que extrañaba a Adrienne Nesser, porque ella era gentil y la abrazaba hasta el amanecer, sonreía, la hacía sentir mejor y el tiempo pasaba volando.

Su relación con Amanda era, a diferencia de lo que tuvo con su chica de Minnesota, de amor-odio, y estos tiempos era más odio que otra cosa.   
Amanda se negaba a asumir la relación, ya que Billy no era parte de su élite.

Primero no había dicho nada, porque estaba _bien_ , pero ahora las cosas habían dado un giro y Amanda, necia como sólo ella, decía que _todo seguía bien._

Sentía que se ahogaba y que tomaba lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad y se aprovechaba de ella hasta matarla, la hacía de menos y buscaba cualquier mínimo error para echárselo en cara.

—Querida, sé que estás despierta.

Amanda se sentó a su lado, encendiendo su cigarrillo sin importarle que a Billy le molestara que se fumara en su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama, restregando sus ojos y apartando las sábanas.

—Llegas tarde.

—La protesta se puso algo… salvaje—dijo, sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa cortante.

Billy quedó en silencio, hubiera dicho algo más, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Había algo que le impedía hablar con ella, no sabía qué, pero sentía que en algún momento sus palabras se convertirían en dardos y terminaría soltando todo el veneno que tenía en su pecho.

Así que Amanda terminó su cigarrillo y se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda y quedó dormida en un pestañeo y Billy pensó en Addie y lo mucho que a ella le gustaban las charlas a media noche, porque según ella, a esa hora las personas dejaban ver un poquito de sus almas.

“ _—Adiós, Billy Joe. Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida”._

Había lastimado a su pequeña youngblood, a la última de las chicas americanas, a su chica de Minnesota y se odiaba por ello.

Rió con tristeza y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas si no hubiera actuado de manera tan infantil, dejándose llevar por la vana ilusión que representó el poder de Amanda sobre ella.

Había sido el peor error de su vida.

Una frase para una posible futura canción parpadeó en su mente;

_Tal vez seré tonta, pero no lo suficientemente estúpida como para quedarme contigo._


	8. VI. Good riddance/letterbomb.

Efímera y caótica, esa eran sus palabras favoritas para definir lo que alguna vez tuvo con la chica cuyo nombre no quería  _(no podía_ ) recordar.

El fantasma de la relación que tuvo con ella, a pesar de lo mucho que lo repudiase ahora, había dejado una huella profunda en su alma, la cual había servido de inspiración para un par de canciones de odio en su contra, otras de auto desprecio y unas cuantas de arrepentimiento.

Había quemado todas y cada una de sus fotografías, había tratado de arrancarla de su alma sin anestesia y ahora se estaba desangrando. Lo había logrado, después de muchas lágrimas, alcohol e intentos fallidos, la había olvidado a ella, pero no el tiempo que pasaron juntas.

Todo se había salido de control un día, cómo se llame sólo había llegado tarde una noche; se había sentado a su lado, había tomado sus cosas y las había empacado, diciendo que tenía que viajar a Ecuador para unirse al cuerpo de paz. Billy le había gritado por pura rabia, ella se había mostrado indiferente a sus reclamos.

—No vas a entenderlo, Bill, eres demasiado ingenua.

Eso fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de verla marcharse, eso y una mísera carta, carta de la que ahora sólo recordaba fragmentos, carta que había terminado por romper lo poco que le quedaba de los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella.

 _“Lo que alguna vez  fue amor ahora sólo son deudas_ ”

….

_“¿A Dónde se fueron todas las protestas, ahora que el lema de la ciudad está siendo pulverizado?”_

…

_“Esta ciudad está ardiendo y no es mi culpa”_

…

_“¿A dónde iremos cuando sea demasiado tarde?"_

…

 _“Bueno, no mires atrás”_  
…

Y lo que la hizo estallar en lágrimas, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que no volvería, que tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella.

_“No puedo aguantar este lugar, te estoy dejando atrás”_

_“Bien, no puedo soportar esta ciudad, te dejaré esta noche”_

La dejó ir, como debió de haber hecho desde un principio, como tuvo que hacer antes de que todo se tornara sombrío y doloroso.

Pero bueno, ella ahora sólo era un recuerdo que en su tiempo había valído la pena. Ahora, esperaba que ella hubiera salido de su depresión y tuviera el momento de su vida.

Con el tiempo dejó de tenerle rencor, había madurado y la había superado.

Se enteró de que Addie se había comprometido con alguien, pero, por quién sabrá qué se había vuelto a separar y ahora estaba soltera de nuevo.

La había encontrado por casualidad cuando estaba visitando a sus tíos en Nimrod, para despejarse del tema de su ex novia. Ella estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad, escuchando música en su walkman y cuando la había reconocido paró de repente.

Ambas estaban pálidas y temerosas, pero vencieron sus miedos y no habían tratado de fingir no verse ni huir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya estaban listas.

—Eighty…—Billy se plantó frente a ella, con timidez pero sin perder la compostura. Addie luchó para no desviarla mirada y sonrió.

—Billy Joe—contestó—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó, Billy asintió—. Supongo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No conozco la ciudad—admitió, soltó una risita y Addie también sonrió.

—Hay una cafetería dos calles abajo, tiene buenos brownies.

Caminaron en silencio, con recelo para no romper el ambiente de tranquilidad que las rodeaba. Billy suspiró, porque faltaba un poquito de su alma y de inmediato un montón de recuerdos de los mejores momentos que pasó con Addie burlaron su mente, un cruel recordatorio de cómo había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada de la entrada, cerca de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, lo suficientemente expuestas para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

—Y bien…—Billy empezó, insegura—. Mucho tiempo.

—Sí…

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa como recordaba—musitó. Addie se removió con incomodidad y jugueteó con sus dedos por sobre la mesa.

—Gracias—hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia pero fue reemplazado por una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?—preguntó, pero sabía casi la mitad de lo que había pasado con ella gracias a Tré, porque ellos mantenían contacto.

—Abrí una tienda—comentó orgullosa.

—  ¿Tienda? ¿De qué?

—Cosas para decoración de interiores, nada que te interese demasiado.

—Suena fantástico—la animó, Addie quiso odiarla, pero el tiempo ya había hecho lo suyo y el único rencor que sentía en esos momentos era hacia su ex prometido—. ¿Tú…?

—Casi nada, en realidad. Sacaremos nuestro tercer disco para principios del próximo año.

— Vaya, ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Dookie—contestó, Addie la miró bien y se tapó la boca para evitar reír fuerte—. Lo sé, es una larga y asquerosa historia.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

El retorno de Adrienne Nesser a su vida fue algo impredecible, pero al final estuvo bien, justo como la ida de cómo se llame, aunque ahora ya no le dolía y podía nombrarla sin querer ponerse a sollozar; _justo como la ida de Amanda,_ se corrigió y ya no dolía porque la sonrisa de Eighty era mejor que cualquier paracetamol sobre la tierra.


End file.
